


Bite The Pain Away

by straytiny_n_ctzen



Series: House of the Undead [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Teething, Toothache, Unspecified Setting, Vampires, Zhong Chen Le-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytiny_n_ctzen/pseuds/straytiny_n_ctzen
Summary: Chenle is a newborn vampire. His fangs are growing and Kun helps him through the pain.





	Bite The Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another short-ass fic but I hope y'all like this nonetheless.  
> Tbh this was just an excuse for me to write finger sucking bc there is not enough of that in the nct tag. Also I love vampires. And platonic KunLe.  
> They might come back in another fic im working on but we'll have to wait and see if i manage to actually finish writing it :')

Kun was reading Oscar Wilde's poem collection when Chenle walked up to him and tugged on his sleeve. The baby vampire was incessantly chewing on his bottom lip, and tugged again to get Kun's attention.

"Ge." His red eyes looked pained.

Chenle's maker put his book away. "Does it hurt again, little one?"

A nod.

"Come here." Kun changed his position on the Victorian-styled armchair so the younger could sit on his lap. He remembered how much it hurt to grow new teeth, even after all those centuries.

Chenle clambered onto Kun's lap and nestled against his chest in a ball immediately. He was still chewing on his lip in the hope to alleviate the pain. His teeth and gums were on fire and have been ever since he was bitten. And it seemed to get worse every day. The poison burned its way through his mouth, and his fangs still took their sweet time to grow.

"Lele, open your mouth." Kun's voice was soft as it broke through Chenle's pain-induced haze.

Chenle carefully did as he was told, scared to open his mouth wide.

Kun wiped away the blood dripping from the younger's lip and popped his index finger in his mouth. Chenle latched on immediately to bite and suck away to his heart's content.

Kun had found Chenle a few months back with his hands torn open. The baby had found a way to lighten the pain building in his mouth but Kun didn't approve of his methods. He disliked the people he cared about hurting themselves and would much rather have them hurt him instead. And since then Chenle came to Kun if the pain got too much.

Kun ran his fingers through Chenle's green hair as the younger gnawed. "Better like this, Le?"

Chenle nodded and grumbled a 'thanks, ge' around Kun's finger. His mouth and teeth still hurt like hell but it was easier to ignore this way.

It didn't take too long for Chenle to fall asleep in that position, and Kun smiled softly at him the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my [tumblr](http://straytiny-n-ctzen.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/straytinynctzen) and don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
